


MGS Fanart prompts

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wholesome, cute times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: Fics I did inspired by fan art made by various MGS creators! Done for the MGS Summer Games 2020!
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Rain forest Romance

A short fic based on fan art by @justlet-melive !!!

——–

“Snake, where are you taking me?” Kaz laughs, being pulled by the hand through a jungle just off the coast where MSF was currently stationed. The man holding his hand, Big Boss, led him with a determination as if he were looking for something. They had just arrived in this area off of Snake’s motorcycle and were now buried in the forest.

“You’ll see,” Snake flashes a small grin at Kaz, making Kaz’s smile fuller. He enjoyed the company of Snake, a worldwide hero as well as mystery. Since they’d met, Kaz has made it his mission to unravel this man and find out who he is. So far, it’s been quite an adventure.

After some walking, Kaz finds them in a clearing in the forest, a perfect little circle of sunlight coming down through the trees and into the leafy bushes. A large tree trunk drove through the area, moist with the jungle air, along with some clear dirt beneath it at no sunlight could reach the plants there. Various tropical flowers grew along the floor, making a pretty wash of warm colors. Snake turns to Kaz triumphantly, and Kaz just stares.

“This…is it?” Kaz responds, and Snake furrows his brow.

“What do you mean?” Snake asks, disappointed with Kaz’s reaction.

“Oh, well, I was just expecting…” Kaz trails off, not wanting to hurt Snake’s feelings, unsure if he could. “I mean, it’s beautiful, Snake.”

“I thought so. Reminded me of you.” Snake comments and Kaz feels himself blush. Snake was talented at that, saying romantic things without realizing it.

“Oh…thank you, Snake,” Kaz responds, pushing up his sunglasses.

“Don’t mention it,” Snake responds, walking over and sitting on the log. He looks up at Kaz and pats beside him, and Kaz walks over with a grin, sitting in the spot. They sit there together, observing and listening to the nature around them. Kaz loved the forest, the sounds of the native birds and trees whispering in the wind brought him an absolute peace he couldn’t find anywhere else. He thinks Snake feels the same way, but they have never spoken on the subject.

Kaz is startled by Snake putting his arm around his waist, holding Kaz closer. Kaz feels his face heat up but responds by leaning his head on Snake’s shoulder. They sit together, cuddled close, and Kaz feels his heart beating in his chest.

Snake was handsome as well as downright inspiring. Kaz felt lucky that such a fantastic person saw something in some small-time soldier like him. Snake was hard to read, too. Kaz would have never guessed he was interested like Kaz was. But gradually, they just grew closer, and now Kaz does not know where the line is. They haven’t kissed or done anything like that, but these small things Snake liked to do made Kaz’s mind wander.

“Thinking about something?” Snake asked after a period of silence, the two just embracing one another.

“Oh, yeah, plenty of things…” Kaz replies, watching the lighting dancing off the tree branches.

“Like what?” Snake asks, turning so his face was closer to Kaz’s.

“Well, I’m wondering why we’re sitting this close.” Kaz puts it out there, holding his breath for Snake’s response.

There’s silence for a moment like Snake had to really think of an answer. “I like being this close.”

“Ah, and who am I to disagree with what the Boss likes,” Kaz teases, and Snake chuckles.

“That’s right,” Snake responds, holding Kaz a little tighter. Kaz felt like he was in heaven.

Plip.

Plip Plip.

Kaz is drawn out of his heaven by the sudden wet sensation on his skin. One glance up, and the grey cloud hovering above is a quick indication of what was beginning to happen. Before either man could react, the rain went from light to heavy, and the two grew soaked.

“Oh, Jesus,” Kaz exclaims with a laugh, standing up from the log and trying not to think about every movie scene like this, “didn’t see this coming,”

Snake gets up and looks around like he was planning something. Then, he leans down and picks a sizeable leaf from one of the jungle’s floor bushes. Turning to Kaz, Snake used one hand to hold the leave above their heads, wrapping his other arm around Kaz’s waists and pulling their bodies together.

Kaz is startled by his actions and feels butterflies in his stomach. Snake’s face was firm, his hair dripping around his face, looking at Kaz. Kaz ran a hand through his slick hair before wrapping both his arms around Snake, holding him even closer. The two just stared at eachother, the rain making the world grey around them, the only color to see in each other’s eyes.

“Kaz…” Snake’s voice was barely audible over the sound of rain on the jungle floor, but Kaz could’ve singled it out anywhere.

“…Yeah, Boss?” Kaz responds just as softly, watching Snake’s lips.

Those lips parted slowly, and even slower did they come forward, touching Kaz’s.

The two embraced in the rain, lips locked, nature rushing and roaring around them as they united. Kaz felt every atom in his body vibrating, resonating with the rainfall, the jungle, and with the Boss. His wet beard against Kaz’ chin, their noses gently touching, the hold of Snake’s hand on his hip. All of it felt like a dream.

And hell, Kaz could have just been dreaming.

But he knows he’s not when Snake suddenly pulls back, and in his gruff voice says,

“Kept you waitin’, huh?”

Kaz laughs lightly, “Yeah, Snake, you did.”

“Sorry. I didn’t really, uh, know how you felt.” Snake sheepishly responds, making Kaz grin.

“Are you kidding? We’ve been playing this game of Chicken for weeks now,” Kaz responds, and Snake can’t help but laugh with him.

“Guess, you’re right. Well, how about we get out of this rain, head somewhere a lot warmer?”

“Just the two of us?” Kaz asks, “yeah, that sounds nice.”

Snake leans in for another kiss, and Kaz reciprocates, the leaf falling and the two fully embracing in the rain. No matter how cold the water felt, the heat of each other’s bodies was enough to satisfy them both. The rain kissing ends up lasting a lot longer before the two rides off on that motorbike, back to MSF base, ready for their date night.


	2. Hound Dogs

Fic inspired by this beautiful fanart by @mxgicdave !! I love their art sm :3

\-----

1992

Snake is 21, training in FOXHOUND. He has made friends with another soldier, the 39 yr old Gray Fox.

For Snake’s birthday, Fox gets him a little drink.

\---

“Where’d you get this?”

Frank grins devilishly, “Big Boss’ stash.”

“You’re shitting me,” David replies, picking up the large bottle of whiskey.

“Of course I am, you idiot,” Frank replies, pulling two glasses out of the trunk at the end of his bunk. “I went out and bought it.”

“Why?” David asks, sitting down on Frank’s bunk.

“It’s your 21st, Snake! We have to celebrate like men!” Frank exaggeratedly gestures to him, putting the glasses down on his bed.

“You do realize this isn’t my first drink, right?”

“Shut up; we gotta do this.” Frank ignores David and takes the bottle from him, twisting off its cap and haphazardly pouring them drinks.

“Dude, you’re pouring this shit all over your bed,” David snickers at Frank’s poor display, and Frank starts laughing too.

“Oh shit- don’t make me laugh, I’ll only get worse,” He finishes pouring, only getting ¼ of it on his mattress. “Ok, ok,” Frank picks up his glass, “To Solid Snake! The second greatest member of the FOXHOUND unit!”

“Right, second to the Boss,” David responds sarcastically, and Frank just grins as they tap their glasses together.

Just as the two move to sip their drinks, the door to Frank’s room slams open, and there stands their superior Master Miller.

“And what in the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Miller yells, hands on his hips. The two soldiers tense up, putting their glasses down quickly.

Frank stands from his bed, sitting up straight. “I apologize, sir, we were celebrating Snake’s 21st birthday...inappropriately.”

“Inappropriately? That’s for sure. You didn’t even bother to invite me.” Miller grins, something rather rare of him.

“W..what?” Frank stands there, holding his posture but looking confused.

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday, Snake. I may have gone a little easier on you today.” Miller walks in, closing the door behind him. “Happy 21st. That’s a big year.”

“That’s what Fox was saying, too. I don’t feel any different.” David shrugs, taking a sip of his whiskey, now knowing that Miller was cool.

“Wait, you’re joining us, Master?” Frank was still gauging what happened, scratching the side of his face.

“Do you have a problem with that, Fox?” Miller takes a stern tone, turning to Frank.

“O-Of course not, sir!” Frank quickly falls into line, and Miller just laughs.

“Calm down; It’s after hours, you can be a little more casual with me.” Miller punches Frank gently on the shoulder and watches the latter relax.

“Oh, thank god,” Frank exhales, making the other two laugh. Frank quickly rushes to his trunk again, pulling out another glass and pouring Miller a drink.

“Thank you, Fox,” Miller accepts it graciously, taking a swig with his prosthetic arm. “So, how have you two been? We don’t get to talk like this very often.”

“Oh, well, there’s not much going on outside Foxhound for me,” David explains.

“Can’t say I’m the same, I just got another letter from my sister a few days ago. Hearing from her makes my week.” Fox smiles, relaxing on his bed.

“That’s good to hear, Fox. Snake, you really don’t have anything to talk about? No girl back home to write to?” Miller teases a bit.

“No, sir. Just me and my lonely self.” David jokes at his expense, happy to see it makes Miller laugh.

“When I was your age, I had a few ladies talking to me. Then again, I wasn’t in the military, it was the 60s, and I was in America getting my degree. A little easier back then to hook up,” Miller had a smirk on while he reminisced, and Frank cringed.

“Why does hearing you say that weird me out?” Frank asks, making Miller frown.

“It’s like hearing your dad talk about sleeping around,” David explains, which only makes Frank laugh.

“When you say that, it makes me feel old. Damn…21. That’s an exciting milestone, Snake. Here’s to a good future!” Miller raises his glass, and David and Frank respond by doing the same.

“Cheers!” All three of them say before going to sip their drinks, Miller kicking his back quick.

“Whoa, slow down Master, I don’t know if I want to see you tipsy,” Frank warns, and Miller shakes his head.

“You think that much will make me drunk? You underestimate your superior,” Miller grins in response, pouring himself more to drink.

“You know,” David speaks up, catching the attention of the other two, “You don’t talk about yourself much, Master.”

“Yeah, that’s because you don’t need to know,” Miller responds, sipping his whiskey.

“Well...all I’m saying is hearing an old veteran’s story would be a pretty good birthday present....” Snake suggests, making Miller shake his head.

“You two. You want a present? Take this,” Miller reaches in his back pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, catching the eyes of the boys.

“Ohh, that’s the good stuff! ...Can I have one too?” Frank makes puppy dog eyes at Miller, making Snake snort.

Miller rolls his eyes, “Fine, both of you can have one.” Miller taps out three cigarettes for them, distributing them accordingly. He takes out his lighter and lights it, all three of them leaning in and sharing the flame.

David and Frank look like they’re in heaven, sucking in the sweet smoke of Miller’s expensive cigarettes. Miller seems pretty satisfied with himself for it.

“So, does that suffice for a gift?” Kaz asks, leaning back and smoking.

“Ah, man, I really thought you were going to tell us about yourself!” Frank whines, holding his cigarette between his teeth.

“Hey, I’m being cool this evening, but not that cool,” Miller explains, and both the boys sigh in disappointment. “Anyways, my story isn’t all that interesting. I’m just an immigrant who grew up through war. Your stories aren’t too different.”

“Fair enough,” Frank responds, looking a little nostalgic, and not in a good way. David notices the tone shift and tries to fix it.

“Anyways, I appreciate the thought from both of you. This is probably the best birthday I’ve had.” David says, pulling the cigarette from his lips.

“I’m glad to be celebrating with you, Snake. You’re a talented soldier, and I know you’re destined to do great things.” Miller responds, “Not to sound dramatic.”

“I agree, Master. Snake, you’re my best friend, as well as my biggest rival here in Foxhound. Thanks for challenging me to be a better soldier.” Frank gets sappy too, and David smiles at both of them.

“Thanks, guys. Now, let’s drink,” Snake picks up his glass, and the other two follow in suite.

“Drinking contest?” Miller suggests.

“Oh, you’re on, Master,” Frank responds, holding his glass confidently.

“The first one to tap out has to clean the locker room,” Snake suggests, the other two laugh.

The rest of the night is spent drinking, chatting, and overall Snake is thankful for the time he got to spend with two of the more prominent people in his life.

Oh, and Frank tapped out after five drinks.


	3. Late Nite

Fanart by @Balamist !!

\---

Rain pattered against the window in David and Hal’s hotel room, filling the room with white noise. David ignored the clear “no smoking” sign placed on the desk in their room, lighting his cigarette up. Hal, who was lying beside him in their bed, flipped open his ds.

“They’re gonna smell the smoke, you know,”

“Whatever,” David responds, and Hal rolls his eyes.

“I just don’t want to get kicked out. Again.”

The two were lying low in a city in America, investigating rumors of metal gear intel nearby. They had just driven in, and after hours behind the wheel, David was ready to get some rest.

“They won’t smell it,” David says, “We’re on the second floor.”

“Okay…Just don’t blow the smoke near me,” Hal responds, focussing in on his video game.

“What’re you playing?” David asks, respecting his wishes and turning his head to exhale.

“Pokemon,” Hal responds, rolling over so he laid on David’s side, “It just came out. I’m really excited to start it!”

“Awesome,” David humors his nerdy boyfriend, grinning at his excitement.

“What are you smiling about?” Hal smiles in turn, looking over his ds at David.

“You’re just cute,” David responds, and Hal snorts.

“Yeah, okay.”

“No, I mean it. I like it when you talk about your games,” David says, and Hal raises an eyebrow.

“Really? I always thought it was annoying when I talked about that stuff…”

“Never annoyed me,” David responds, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and leaning down to kiss Hal’s forehead, making him chuckle.

“Man, when I met you, I’d have never guessed you’d be such a softie,” Hal remarks, pushing up his glasses.

“Me? A softie?” David playfully scoffs, making Hal laugh.

“Well, not in most regards, but I know you’re a sucker for cuddling. I also know about your dogs…” Hal teases, and David ruffles his boyfriend’s hair.

“Shh, that doesn’t make me soft. I’m just affectionate.”

“Yeah, still wouldn’t have guessed,” Hal giggles before leaning in to kiss David, the two sharing smiles and lips.

David wraps his free arm around Hal’s waist, hugging him close. David always loved this part of their missions. The downtime. Getting to relax and act normal with his boyfriend, pretend the hard stuff isn’t happening.

David is so thankful for Hal. He did not deserve him, or at least, that’s what David thought. But maybe Hal was what he needed, someone who had his back no matter what.

“What’re you thinking about?” Hal asks, noticing David staring off into space.

“...I’m just happy,” David says, and so, confirms to himself that was it. He’s happy. That was rare.

Hal smiles and leans his head on David’s chest, “Me too, Snake. Me too.”

They spend the rest of the night cuddled close, making the thin hotel duvet warmer. David holds Hal in his arms and remembers that there was always hope for the future. Together, they’d stop anything that would try and take away that hope. It was David’s promise to Hal, whether he knew it or not.


	4. Jupiter's Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly inspired and related to my other two Otasune fics...just a heads up hehe

Fanart by @scatterpunk !!!

\---

It was a late night on the Nomad, too late for any three years old to be awake. That being so, Sunny was fast asleep in Hal’s arms as he messaged Snake through his computer. David was on a mission, just a short intel gather, and was coming home soon. He asked that Hal doesn’t put Sunny in her crib until he came back. Hal thinks David didn’t realize how late he would be.

“Shh…” Hal. hummed as he bounced Sunny in his arms, listening to her small breaths in his ear. That was something that fascinated him since he met her. How small Sunny was, with her short breaths and tiny hands grabbing his hoodie. She was precious.

David seems to feel the same way. Hal’s known him for almost a decade now, and he’s never seen the man softer than when he’s with Sunny. That and when David’s with his dogs. David can’t go to bed without kissing her goodnight, and can’t get up until Hal brings Sunny to their bed. She was so new in their life, but David was dedicated to being there for her. Hal admired that.

Hal had been thinking about what this little girl meant for the two of them. She was like a daughter, and both men saw that. Sunny was certainly going to grow up seeing the two as her dad’s. Hal and David- dads. It was kind of hard to believe. Hal would have never seen himself becoming a father. His self-esteem was too low to imagine being able to care for someone else. But here he was, with David and Sunny in his life. Hal’s been through a lot, but he could say with certainty he was happy with this little family.

Hal receives the OK from David and notifies the Nomad’s pilots to descend and pick him up. Hal is waiting at the door of the ship with the sleeping babe in his arms, and David’s eyes light up as he boards.

“Hey, sweetie…” David says in his low, scratchy voice, closing the door behind him and going over to gently pet his daughter’s head.

“She’s fast asleep,” Hal responds, watching David with love in his eyes. “You took your time.”

“Yeah, I had to make a little detour…” David explains, leaning to kiss Sunny’s forehead. “You get her to her bed, then I have a little surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Hal raises an eyebrow, and David just smirks. “Fine, I’ll be back,”

The Nomad takes off again as Hal goes upstairs, placing Sunny gently down in her crib. She looked so peaceful, curling up on her mattress and smiling. She always smiled in her sleep.

Hal heads back downstairs and sees David standing in the front of their living area. He had removed his mission gear and was wearing a white shirt and some sweats, headband tied around his wrist. He was fidgeting with something in his hands, but Hal couldn’t quite tell what it was.

“Hey?” Hal says, grinning at David’s clear anxiousness. David jumps a little seeing him and straightens up with a soft grin.

“Hey. I, uh, could you come over here?” David asks, and Hal obliges.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Hal asks, now a little worried by this unprecedented behavior.

“Nothing, it’s just, um…” Once Hal was standing in front of David, David suddenly lowers himself, taking a knee. Hal’s stomach knots up and he feels his face begin to burn. “I’ve...been thinking about this for a while now.”

“D-David…” Hal whispers, watching his boyfriend look up at him with those striking blue eyes.

“Ok...so, we’ve been together for 4 years now. I’ve never really had a relationship like this before, I’ve never cared about someone like I care about you. Since we got Sunny, I’ve realized that what we have is something I’ve wanted forever. A family. I care about both of you so much, and...and I wanted to prove it. I’m with you, Hal. I’m with you two forever. So…” David reveals the box in his hand and opens it to reveal a small silver ring. “...will you marry me?”

Hal wants to resist it but starts crying immediately. “David...of course!” Hal drops to his knees and wraps his arms around David, hugging him tightly. “I feel the same way- that we are a family. There’s nothing more I’d want than to be with you and Sunny forever.”

David lets out a laugh, relieved with Hal’s answer. He pulls Hal back, and takes his hand, sliding the ring onto it. “Then that’s it, you’re… you’re my husband. How about we hold the ceremony on Jupiter?”

Hal was the one laughing now, “That sounds nice. We could get a nice dress for Sunny. Make her our little flower girl.”

“That would be adorable,” David agrees. “Hal...I can’t wait for what the future holds. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Same here,” Hal responds, leaning in and kissing David. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


\---


End file.
